She already knew (The Uchiha Clan Massacre)
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: A oneshot that tells the story of Itachi as he is forced to take part in the massacre of his clan. A collaboration I did with iPokemon88. Please leave a review to tell us what you think


**A/N:**

[Winny:]  
Here's another collab! Yeah, that's right! I've done it again. This one is with another fandom and with another writer though. It started when I received a PM about my Christmas story ("A very Naruto Christmas"), and with it, there was also an invite to so a collab. So yeah, that didn't take much time. What did take time was the writing - and that's my fault. BUT, in the end. we were able to get this piece done^^ And I'm actually quite happy with it^^

I wanna thank my collab-partner, iPokemon88, for giving me the chance to do this collab, but also for being one of the most patient people I've seen in a while. Thank you for believing in me. I also want to thank my friend LadyMinecrafter. Not only did she beta the story, but she also has the Itachi-fangirl-spirit that I managed to use as an inspiration when writing about him. Thank you for surviving my never-ending, ever-lasting calls^^

As always I'd like to know what you guys think of my story, so it would be nice if you left a review ^^

[Jirachi Beyond]  
Hello readers! Here is a collab between me and my friend Winnifred. My first oneshot in my FanFic life. A Naruto oneshot, about Itachi's Uchiha Clan Massacre.

One day, while browsing through the stories round and round, I found a fanfic very interesting to me. "A very Naruto Christmas" was what I saw and the description was what pulled me into this one shot. I want to thank my friend, Winnifred Artemis, on helping me with this fanfic, and we have become friends. Though it is long-waiting for her to reply, I do not regret - for I have infinite patience.

If you would like to visit my page, feel free to do so. Or a PM? Or coffee? Go ahead! My ears are ever-ready.

Fasten your seatbelts, though it is just a short flight, it's going to be exciting! Ready?  
By the way, any questions: ask me or my partners. We will be your personal wikipedias for this fanfic. OK, all! We are taking off!

\- iPokemon88, a 15 year old pilot-of-words

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to LadyMinecrafter for betaing on this story.

* * *

**She already knew (The Uchiha Clan Massacre)**

* * *

Blood... it was blood.

I looked down at my hands, my arms; they were all red. I had killed before - many times actually; more than I could count. Still, this was so different. I knew it should feel like that. I scoffed. Sometimes somethings just couldn't be understood. Though it was against many to kill their own clan; to me, It was a necessity. To kill was my destiny. _'Why am I alive?'_ That was a question that I had often asked myself, and every time, the only answer I knew was the one I was thought...

'A shinobi is a blade' - that was what I'd been taught in the ANBU training program. As a ninja you were to fulfill your duties and orders despite what you felt was wrong. You could protest against the order, and sometimes even refuse or abandon it, if you felt that you were in a inner conflict. As a ANBU you didn't. That was the first thing I learned. There were no excuses or reasons to not commit to the mission. You were not a soldier carrying a blade, but the weapon itself. Your existence was not as a person but as weaponry; a dangerous tool to use as fit and that would not flinch the slightest.

We had been tested. Without a warning we had received orders. Some had been complicated and had needed much preparation and planning, while others had required the physical strength and speed. Then, there was the last kind, the test that nothing had prepared us ut face: The test of mentality and obedience...

_Tzing._

I watched as another one of the Uchiha fell to the ground, his blood splattering everywhere. With the whole Uchiha-clan sleeping peacefully, it was easy killing each and everyone of them without much resistance. Another Uchiha fell to the ground, doubled-up and still. He looked like a mess of blood and gore. His soul flew into the clouds, where it stood.

"One more down, many more to go." I told myself once again as I tried to reassure myself that this was the only way; that beggars couldn't be choosers.

I entered a new room, yet another belonging to an Uchiha. She was beautiful, her skin rosy-white and smooth. I was not alone to think so. The rest of the Hidden Leaf would agree that she was the most beautiful girl in the whole village. It was a shame, a waste, but it had to be done. Too bad, for the blooming Uchiha-beauties would have to be killed as well. It saddened me and my eyes became once again fogged by tears. However, this has to be done. No matter how beautiful the victim, the deed still had to be done. The pain and sorrow would have to wait.

"Fire Style..." With much reluctance, I managed to form the tiger-seal, however, as I was to activate the jutsu, I found myself unable to do so and I release the hand seal. Then, I crouched near the female.

She was sleeping, letting small snores escape her leave her as she dreamt peacefully, unknown to the fact that Itachi, her great friend, was standing over her, ready to kill.

The sadness welled up inside me and I couldn't fight it anymore. As careful as I could, I let my

fingers touch her, letting them caress the female's skin, quietly, admiring her body features longingly.

"I can't kill you. But I must. If I had a choice..."

"It is OK."

I jumped. I hadn't meant to wake her. For a moment I hesitated, but then I realize her answers and I lean in closer to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I have known this from the start, Itachi. I understand. Just be well... Perform the jutsu and... and forget about me."

I didn't move, but tried to stroke her skin again, but she flinched back. My body froze as she distanced herself from me. Was this what I should do? Was this the right thing?

_No…_

My inner voice kept echoing through my mind, constantly reminding me that what I did was everything but right. It was wrong, but it was necessary.

"I read your mind, Itachi. It is your choice."

"I'll miss you." I rose to my feet, tears were now welling up from both my eyes, and and was no longer holding it back. I knew what I could do. I knew of a way that I could save her. Her, and a few others, but not too many. I could spare them. Concentrating, I tapped into her mind, and by using my new-found Sharingan ability, I managed to teleport her to somewhere safe._ I'm not gonna kill her_, I told myself as I quietly moved outside and pulled out my kunai as I became one with the shadows. I knew now what I would do; I would save those I could. It couldn't be many, just a few. Kill them all, but save a few. Kill them all, but save...

I stopped. Sweat gathered i on my forehead as I looked up and confirmed what I already knew.

"I… I'm home."

The whisper wasn't audible for others, but it was not meant for them. This was my home, my family, my life. And it would all have to end. Taking a deep breath, and stepped up on the porch and let my instincts lead me to them.

My parents.

My heart ached as I realized that what I had done for my friend, could not be done here. It was too dangerous, to predictable. If I saved them, _they_ would know.

I became aware of my father as I stepped inside the dojo. He was dressed in the attire he usually used while meditating, and it seemed as if he was in trance. A part of me felt relieved. This opened up for an easier way out. I had been prepared to fight him and then kill him, but even though my skills were the superior ones, I had not been certain of my victory. I had one fault. My emotions were still inside me. Locked away maybe, but not gone. If something they were let loose, I might hesitate, and if I hesitated…

But that didn't seem to be a problem. I drew my blade, and a second later, as I opened my eyes, my blade had sunken through his back. Carefully, I withdrew the blade and watched it. It's red was shimmering, dancing before my eyes. It was so-

A sound behind me made me turn, my weapon already in position to be used. It was as I had expected. It was… my mother.

"Itachi..." My mom's eyes were filled with tears, but her gaze was strong and almost calm. I understood at that point that she had been waiting, How she could have known, I didn't know, but she had always been able to sense me and what I was doing. 'She knew... ' I thought, unable to receive the facts, 'She knew what was coming, and yet...'

"...Mom..." I could barely get the words out, my heart beating intensely. My hands shook and my teeth grit. My eyes nearly shed a tear, but it stood gently near the eye and never fell. "I-"

"We already know… Itachi. Just do it quickly." What I saw in her her eyes was totally different from what I had expected. I had expected fear, anger and even hate, but what I saw was nothing but grief, warmth, and... and love?

"I will." More tears appeared in my eyes, but I fought to hold them back. They would do me no good, and would certainly not make it easier. All of this was surreal. Never before had I encountered someone who felt love and grief before one died by murder.

"I love you..."

Mikoto's whisper was barely audible. I swallowed and took a breath in the air and, before I could change my mind, put my blade to its work. The tip went in deep, not a sound could be heard in the room. It was eerie silence.

"I love you too." The fears were now flowing down my cheeks, but I didn't care. The damage was already done, and so was my mission… I couldn't move, my eyes were pierced to the woman lying in front of me. Her heart did not beat anymore, and slowly, her body started to harden with the freezing weather outside my house. Everything around me crumbled. I had killed my own kind - my own mother. An explosion of feelings swept me off my feet. I decided it was no time to stare at a corpse. Reluctantly, I pulled out my blade, then used my free hand, and closed those eyes, the pair of eyes that would haunt me for years to come. Many, many more years.

I had done it. Done what many would not refrain from doing, to stand up against and break through by the mere power of will. Now, all what was left was to play out the second act.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
